


【jojo乙女】进击的面包人

by umaru



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaru/pseuds/umaru
Summary: 沉迷穿环无法自拔……写完以后发现和预想的完全不一样搞什么啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻





	【jojo乙女】进击的面包人

**Author's Note:**

> 沉迷穿环无法自拔……  
写完以后发现和预想的完全不一样  
搞什么啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

起初你也只把自己当做一个寻常的面包，以为注定无法摆脱和地上那些交错的美丽尸体沦为同类的命运；但普通人在被吸血的途中觉醒替身的概率实在太小了，即使向来眼高于顶的DIO大人也会忍不住产生些许兴趣。

而他又刚好缺少一名贴心的女仆。

毕竟每次用习惯之后，才发现服侍的人已经不知道什么时候死掉了的感觉，认真追究的话的确影响生活质量。

所以你才有机会从被神使用的一次性祭品，变成可以照顾DIO大人饮食起居的血液提供者外加床伴。

但女仆是不能和主人睡觉的，阶级不对等的关系也只在极少数情况下走向HE结局。

因此，即使身份发生了变化，你服侍DIO的日子仍旧战战兢兢如履薄冰。

主人心情不好可能要你死，主人的女性下属嫉妒你和他发生过关系可能要你死，主人的其他口粮不甘自己去死的命运可能要拉你一起死——

每天醒来迎接的是地狱模式副本，每天睡着之后梦见的是脖子上两个流不出鲜血的黑色空洞，无时不刻的危险和紧迫让你在高潮中也难以放松全部警惕，哪怕和DIO做爱能获得心灵身体的双重享受，看俊美男人满脸欲色的进进出出，感受他结实的肌肉和性感的喘息环绕着你的愉悦。

可变态的环境终究造就了日益扭曲的人心。

即使来到这座府邸的时候，你对DIO的感情炽热真挚到可以随时献上自己的生命，可一旦活下去了，一旦发现活着也不是一件轻松的事情了，黑暗中冒出的邪恶念头就会像烧不尽的野草蔓延滋生：

既然大家都是替身使者，既然替身使者没有绝对的强大，那么将替身能力运用到极致应该可以得到想要的一切吧。

这样的念头在你脑海里徘徊了不知道多久。

如果不是妄想得到他的心，如果不是自以为能占有他的身体，哪个女孩子会年纪轻轻的就放弃社交生活，用漂亮的容貌和性感的身体下注参与这场根本不成立的感情豪赌。

你嘲笑自己的幼稚，因为这个世界上DIO大人最喜欢的只有他自己。

“过来。”

太阳落山，又到了夜间帝王可以随心所欲的黑暗时刻，身穿女仆制服裙摆下露出一截毛绒尾巴的精致少女低头将眉目依旧含情的面包人尸体拖走，对于幸存的两个将视线从DIO身上移开后立刻怨毒注视着自己变化习以为常。

没错，这是DIO的恶趣味，你也不清楚他怎么就对开发另一处通道做爱突然了产生兴趣，但后穴夹着东西还要做体力活的待遇……

真的很差。

缺少润滑，干涩让塞子在体内摩擦带来的疼痛远大于快感，忙完一切的你小脸惨白，才平静了几天，那种不能满足DIO的要求就会被抛弃的危机重新浮现。

“大人。”

你努力让自己笑的甜美，跪坐着将头放在男人的膝盖，柔顺的黑发被归拢到一边露出纤细的脖颈，白皙皮肤下的淡青色血管清晰可见。

“我很听话的。”

小巧的鼻子轻轻碰着冰凉的大手，温暖的呼吸扫过指缝，时不时落下柔软的唇瓣的亲吻——好讨厌啊，有别的女人的味道。

就算吸她们的血也不可以。

明明都只和我一个人做爱了……

到底怎么做才能让DIO大人满意呢？

“嗯。”

男人用手撩起你的裙子，因为被叮嘱过不许穿内裤，雪白的臀部径直暴露在空气里，两团颤巍巍的肉中夹着一根黑色的尾巴。

“你做得很好。”

DIO的指甲在娇嫩的皮肤上留下道道红痕。

“想要什么奖励？”

他对你简直不能更满意了。

虽然表面万分乖巧，不管多过分的要求都能带着甜美的笑容完成，可那双看似柔弱的黑色眸子里隐藏的偏执妄念，明知飞蛾扑火还要为了达成目的算计钻营——

聪明过分又愚蠢的过分。

这样悄悄藏起肉垫中利爪的宠物实在可爱。

“我——”

你因为过度兴奋而将DIO的手指含入口中。

“别舔了，说话。”

他按着你的舌头抽离，皮肤上附着的唾液在离开口腔的一瞬间温度就降得很低，黏滑冰冷的像软体动物表面的分泌物。

这感觉挺恶心的，可是DIO并不在意。

“我能……把替身的金属环戴在您身上吗？”

对主人的身体进行标记。

话刚出口你就觉得自己的要求有些过分。

“对不起，是我太嫉妒了……我想要那些女人看到您的时候就会想起我……不，我怎么配和您相提并论……”

你说着说着就掉下眼泪。

掩面挡住悲伤面容的手骨肉均匀白皙修长，柔弱而秀美，可谁能看见那指缝露出的一点瞳孔，竟和表象完全不同的燃烧着熊熊火光？

“不许哭。”

DIO没有不耐烦。

“我答应你。”

他今天的心情尤其好，因为世界的时停能力已经可以延续到十秒。

“大人……”

你吃惊的抬起头，快要抑制不住的占有欲瞬间被纯粹的喜悦代替，大张的嘴巴口型像是要说“我爱你”，可最终不得不屈服于现实的轻轻变成一句“谢谢您”。

……

那是一个颜色介于金银之间的极为漂亮的圆环，拆开时一端带着尖锐的细针用于穿刺乳头，合上又能隐藏起来让它维持本来的面目挂在胸口。

你小心翼翼趴在DIO的大腿间，小腹的位置正好贴着男人的性器。

“会有点疼……您别生气，您要是愿意的话可以把它戴在我身上任何地方。”

距离隐秘的目的只有一步之遥，此时的你已经紧张的哆嗦了起来，柔软的肚皮隔着布料在DIO的性器上磨蹭，好像潜意识里有个声音告诉你，极力讨好也许能免于被发现的惩罚。

“给我。”

扎了几次没有扎对地方，DIO直接扶着你的手将那东西戴上。

他的眉头没有皱一下，只是看到自己的模样……

眼神有些微的变化。

“大人可真好看。”

你痴迷的看着DIO完美的胸肌和有些红肿乳头。

其实这个金属环是你替身的一部分呢。

觉醒之后，只显示过可以随意改变金属形状，而隐藏了只要将金属环戴在某人身上就可以控制他身体行动的能力，就是为的这一天啊！

你抬手想要抚摸DIO的伤口，但吸血鬼强大的愈合能力竟一瞬间让那东西仿佛长在了他身体上似的般配。

“呵呵……”

你摇着尾巴笑起来。

“大人和我接吻吧。”

即使已经上过几十次床，你也没能得到和DIO唇齿相接的机会。

也许他讨厌这种黏腻的唾液交换，也许接吻对他来说有着特别的意义，不屑给予随时可以被替换的普通女人。

但你想要。

因为不管哪种解释，得到了就会变成特殊的那一个。

你期待的看着DIO英俊的面容逐渐逼近。

他的唇形很美，落下时和性器一样都是冰凉的缺少温度，可触感却比那个能把人捅穿的家伙柔软多了，甚至给人一种可以蹂躏的错觉；而被捕捉到的舌头也不似想象中的粗粝，反而像化了一半冰淇淋果冻般充满弹性又缠绵黏连……

还有口腔里的味道。

竟然是甜的……

好想变成他的同类。

你终于吻到了这个冰冷的强大的男人。

可是成功会来的如此容易吗？

“The World！”

DIO被你亲的难以呼吸，只能胸口起伏着离开嘴唇，乳头上的金属环轻轻摇晃。

其实他不怎么会换气。

虽然吸血鬼接吻时需要呼吸的设定听起来就很无厘头，但DIO大人的一世英明总不能输光在这等琐碎小事上。

“差点就被发现了。”

只能通过金属环控制人的动作，却无法阻止世界时停能力的你，并不知道DIO早就发现了府邸的花园角落有个人总在偷偷练习的秘密。

毕竟人类永远无法理解神的强大。

还好他也不在意。

“这么不乖……真像个张牙舞爪的猫啊。”

一个轻柔的吻落在你额头上。

反正也没什么伤害。

DIO允许你在他可以控制的范围里任性一次。

也许已经不止一次了。

谁知道呢。


End file.
